Another Girl's Paradise
by Ohimesama1
Summary: A joyous occasion for both the emperor and his consort but sometimes one cannot always have it all.


**Another Girl's Paradise**

The emperor greeted the endless parade of head of states that had come from near and far to give their blessings and congratulatory gifts to his great accomplishment. It was a matter of state after all. It had been years since Saiunkoku had been blessed with the birth of a royal offspring and even more importantly the future heir. Ryuuki couldn't help but find the whole thing amusing ; after all his role in the matter was rather minor compared to that of the woman who sat by his side. The empress sat with her head held high , the picture of faultless confidence and poise. Pregnancy and labor had not robbed her of her natural beauty; on the contrary she was every bit as charming and flawless as she had been when she first entered the royal harem five years earlier. The beautiful indigo colored silk robe she wore brought out the delicate paleness of her porcelain skin that was the envy of every lady at court. To her side stood her older brother, who like the man standing at the emperor's side had received the emperor's flower and in turn sworn his undying allegiance to the emperor and the throne.

By all Account Shi Ryuuki, emperor of Saiunkoku, should have been the happiest man on earth. While he would undoubtedly love the child from his union to the Ran Princess, a small part of him couldn't help but think that he could had shared this happiness with the only woman he had loved. The woman whose turn had been announced a few moments earlier. The woman who had chosen to pledge her loyalty to him and stand by him even when everyone else had turn their backs on him. She had given him everything a ruler could ask for but denied him the one thing he wanted the most from her …her heart.

Ryuuki's eyes lingered on Shuurei, the first woman to become a government official and ultimately achieving the highest post in government, unblinking and solemn while he drank in her every move. It hadn't been that long since he had last laid eyes on her yet every moment he was away from her felt like an eternity had gone by. He struggled to keep his expression placid and still, he could not help but sit up higher on his throne in an effort to obtain a better look at her. She was, that beautiful forbidden dream he was never intended to have. Her chin lifted as she made her way into the great hall, her eyes fixed forward, strength emanating from her dark pupils. It was all he could do not to stand and rush toward her.

Truly, being king of Saiunkoku was the most wearisome responsibility ever.

She was the very reason he now sat on this throne . He had battled with his duties as emperor, and formed his decisions around his ladyships' unwavering devotion to her people and country. Her compassion and courage was the very reason he had finally accepted his role and authority as their royal monarch . If it wasn't for the simple promise Ryuuki had made to himself – that he would one day be able to treasure her as more than just a mere government official, he wondered if he would still be able to shoulder his royal obligations to his country. Though she was not the one who sat by his side as his empress she was the one who arms he could find comfort and solace on the rare occasions she welcomed him in her bed.

And it was then that he noticed she looked… different. Her physical attributes were the same aside from growing even more beautiful than was imaginable. Despite having her as a close ally, there was something foreign and unattainable about her. It might not have been obvious to the entire court, but he was certain that she had changed. The aging spell of one who has endured painful circumstances and hardships now wove itself into the delicate features of her face. The knowledge that she had undergone such distressing conditions fell upon his shoulders, weighing them down until he felt the ache ensnare his heart. How insufferable it was that he could not control her world and keep her safe under his watchful eye and care. She had obviously experienced a tremendous amount of adversities without him… things that he had wanted to share with her, but was not permitted to as emperor of their country.

He noticed that her gaze lowered as she made her way up the red steps, and her body folded in an elegant bow in an effort to display reverence to him and his empress. Ryuuki usually felt bothered by anyone who incited such a gesture, but what was even more intolerable was watching Shuurei lower herself to him. "Your Highness I congratulate you both this on this most joyous occasion." She spoke clearly, her voice encompassing every inch of the room, not stopping until it reached the crux of his heart.

There was a long pause as he struggled with his conscience. And when finally was able to speak his words were stolen from him before he could utter a sound.

"Please… raise your head." The Empress spoke kindly .

"You honor us greatly with your presence, Prime Minister Kou."

Her own happiness was after all thanks to this woman who had spurred the emperor into her arms. While she had no malice towards her she knew all too well that Kou Shuurei still held her husband's heart in the palm of her hand , whether she realized it herself or not. For this reason she had endured her presence at court without much fuss. After all she had what Shuurei could never give Ryuuki.

Author's Note: This just wrote itself out of the blue! My muses are all emo btw Season II of Saiunkoku has reached one of my favorite arch of the story. The Thirteenth Princess of the Ran Clan finally made her debute and frankly I think she could give Shuurei a run for her money:D


End file.
